Not What He Seems
by Blufox03
Summary: Reverse Falls Fanfic. Personality wise, Pacifica and Dipper have switched. Wouldn't this mean Dipper is forced to act the way he does? This is the only fic I know of with this idea. Here is my take on it. Rated T for later content.
1. Not What He Seems

DISCLAIMER ~ Gravity Falls and it's characters belong to Alex Hirsch only the plot is mine

 **(I kept the surname the same as it is easier for me. If anyone wants me to use the usual ReverseFalls surnames, P.M me.)**

 **As the Cipher Wheel goes, Gideon and Dipper are supposed to be opposites and Pacifica and Mabel are supposed to be opposites.**

 **However, GF! Gideon's crush on Mabel has become RGF! Mabel's crush on Gideon.**

 **So ignoring the symbols, Gideon swapped with Mabel and Pacifica swapped with Dipper.**

 **If you remember The Northwest Manor Mystery episode, then we see Pacifica controlled by and afraid of her parents. Wouldn't that mean it is the same for Dipper?**

 **What and who is controlling him and why?**

 **This is my idea...**

* * *

In the dim seating area of the famous 'Mystery Twin's Tent of Telepathy', two preteens were shuffling along the aisles. Audience members grumbled as they were forced to move for the tweens.

"Sorry" Pacifica whispered as people glared at her. No one wanted to miss the Mystery Twins' new act. Pacifica made it out from the seating area and waited for her younger best friend Gideon Gleeful to join her.

Up on stage, the famous Pines twins, Dipper and Mabel were showing off their new sword dance. Pacifica considered this the perfect opportunity to sneak around the back of the tent to look for one of the mysterious journals. The devil twins were busy and the audience was captivated. No one would bother them.

Gideon finally squeezed out from the rows of chairs and puffed his way over to her.

"Remind me why we're doin' this again?" he grumbled.

"Because silly," she whispered as they walked out the tent and crept around to the back. "we know the Pines twins have a journal and this is the perfect time to look for it."

They crawled under the bottom of the tent flap to find themselves in what seemed to be the dressing room. "Perfect" Pacifica said. "Now start looking. I'm pretty sure this is their last act so they'll be back here soon."

With that, the two split up and began rummaging around the draws and boxes. Pacifica noticed all the make-up on what she assumed was Mabel's dressing table. She shivered. How could anyone wear that gunk?

She looked to the other dressing table and frowned. It was completely sparten. She would've thought snobby Dipper Pines had some sort of cosmetics he used to make him look so perfect.

"Damn it Paz" Gideon cursed. "It's not here. They must keep it on in one of their pockets or something."

Pacifica sighed. She knew it was a long shot hoping they would leave it here but she knew how much it meant to Gideon.

"Ok then Gid, let's get out of here before the devil twins show."

They were almost out when they heard someone heading their way. Gideon dragged Pacifica behind a costume chest so they wouldn't be seen. It was Mabel.

She stalked in followed be her lackeys, Candy and Grenda. She sat in front of her dressing table.

"Ugh! I can not believe how tiring those townsfolk are!"

"Yeah" Grenda agreed "they always want some new act."

Mabel glared at her.

"Did I say you could talk?" she growled.

Grenda shrank back. "N-no."

Mabel smiled sweetly "Then don't" she flicked her hair and turned back to her mirror.

"Candy," she commanded "do my nails." Candy rushed forwards.

"Of course Mabel." she pulled out a small, wooden foot stool and began to paint Mabel's nails.

Pacifica and Gideon glanced at each other. It was obvious this was common practice after shows. Mabel frowned.

"Where's Dipper?" she asked "I need him."

Mabel turned to Grenda expectantly.

"Well?" she asked "Go on, talk!"

"I-I don't know where he is Mabel."

Mabel sniffed. "How disappointing."

Pacifica and Gideon continued to watch silently. It was hard to believe that Gravity Fall's sweetheart acted l this way in private.

Mabel snapped her fingers. "Will, come here."

A tall, blue haired and clothed man popped into view.

"Y-yes Mistress?" he stuttered.

Pacifica and Gideon had encountered will before. He was usually sent to do the twins' dirty work. Pacifica always felt sorry for the blue dream demo as he was always crying and stuttering. Being a slave to the Pines twins must be torture.

"Be a dear and fetch Dipper for me."

Will nodded "Of c-course Mistress." he popped away.

Dipper came a few minutes later followed by a cowering Will. Was he Hiding behind Dipper?

"What were you doing?" Mabel asked. Dipper remained nonchalant of his sister's icy glare.

"making sure all the townsfolk were gone." Mabel's eyes widened slightly

"Oh. Thank you brother dear." Dipper smiled slightly

"Of course sister."

"Well anyway, i need you to do something for me."

"Anything" Came Dipper's immediate reply. Mabel clicked her fingers and Grenda came forwards with...

Was that a dead animal in her hands?!

Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"This is what remains of the bunny from yesterday's show. It's beginning to smell. Get rid of it." she answered his silent question. Dipper tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"May I ask what you did with it dear sister?"

Mabel's smile widened. She had been expecting this question. "Oh the usual, I just taught it the dangers of knives. We spent hours together."

Her grin was feral.

"Ah"

"Yes. Now get rid of it brother."

"Of course." He bowed slightly before retrieving the carcass from Grenda's hands. He left the tent.

Pacifica and Gideon glanced at each other in silent agreement.

It was time to get out. Now.

Making sure the three girls in front of them were occupied, they backed up to the edge of the tent and slipped underneath. They jogged quietly until they were far enough away they were confident to speak. Pacifica looked at Gideon.

"I can't believe how cruel they are Gideon! Playing with that poor animal and then killing it!"

Gideon glanced at her.

"Well what did you expect? It is the Pines Twins." Pacifica frowned.

"Yeah I know." They continued to walk towards the Shack. Pacifica stopped suddenly making Gideon bump into her. "Paz?"

"Shh!" Pacifica pointed to their left. Gideon peered into the woods where she was pointing but couldn't see anything but the long, dark shadows spreading as the sun set in the distance.

"I heard something." She whispered still staring intently. Gideon frowned. There was woods full of wild and magical creatures on either side of them. What did she expect?

"Calm down Paz," he whispered back "I'm sure it was just a wild animal or something." he tried to reassure her. Pacifica turned.

"No. You don't understand Gideon. It sounded like - " she was cut off when a low, gentle voice rose up from within the woods. "singing." she finished.

Gideon and Pacifica looked at each other and in silent agreement, began to creep towards the eerie sound. It seemed to be coming from a clearing that was five minutes deep into the woods from the edge of the road. Gideon was confused. Who would be out here at this time? He was sure that whatever was making that soothing music was human. As far as he knew, there was nothing in the journal that was described to make sounds like that. The only people who would be out this late would be those from the 'Mystery Tent' and that was a good 20 minutes away.

Pacifica and Gideon stopped at the edge of the clearing. Pacifica looked at Gideon and held her finger to her lips before peeking around the trees. Gideon watched her jaw drop open and her eyes widen. She couldn't stop looking at whatever it was that was making the beautiful noise.

Bracing himself, Gideon peeked around the tree and immediately copied Pacifica's actions.

For there, in the centre of the clearing, was Dipper Pines. One half of the notorious Mystery Twins.

Dipper hadn't seemed to have noticed them and continued to sing softly. Gideon was shocked to see tears running the boys face. He tried to move to get a better look when Dipper suddenly got up. He walked across the clearing to the edge and picked up a bundle of ...cloth? Gideon glanced at Pacifica and they shared a confused look.

Turning back to the clearing, Gideon noticed Dipper was back in the centre. He lay the bundle into a small hole in the ground that Gideon hadn't been able to see before. Dipper briefly stopped singing to lean down and whisper something before he straightened and continued to sing like nothing happened. He began to gently layer dirt from a dirt pile next to the hole on top of the bundle. This was when Gideon realized they had walked in on Dipper when he was digging the hole.

Dipper began to sing again and didn't stop until the hole was completely filled with dirt. He retrieved something from his pockets before sticking it into the covered hole.

Perhaps to make sure he remembered where the hole was? Gideon thought.

Dipper hadn't moved for a couple minutes now so Gideon was ready to sign o Pacifica that they should leave. He was a bout to hen he heard a small 'pop'. Glancing back to the clearing, Gideon noticed the twins' pet demon Will had appeared.

Dipper didn't seem to notice.

"Master Dipper? The Mistress wants you back now." Gideon and Pacifica looked at each other shocked. They had encountered Will many times before during the summer but they had never known him without a stutter.

Dipper turned his head slightly towards Will. Still using a gentle voice, Dipper spoke.

"Come now Will, you know you don't have to call me Master when Mabel's not around. I simply detest that title." Pacifica and Gideon were shocked again. Snobby, stuck-up Dipper Pines hated being called Master? Will nodded. "Yes sir."

Dipper turned fully to face him. "Will" he sighed. Will didn't cower as the observers expected. He instead squared his shoulders in a rare show of confidence and stared Dipper down.

"No sir!" he said "I refuse to call by your name. You know the Mistress could overhear somehow if I get into the habit. And besides," He glanced quickly to the side. "unlike some, you deserve the respect that come with a title."

Gideon and Pacifica were confused. What did he mean 'deserve the title'?

Dipper sighed. "Okay Will. I'm unlikely to get you to change your mind on this anyway." he turned back to his hole. "Though I still disagree with deserving a title. I'm a despicable human being - if you can even call me one."

Gideon and Pacifica's eyes widened. They never though they would see the day where Dipper Pines wasn't full of himself.

"You're not despicable sir!" Will exclaimed. "You do so much good for this town. It's a shame you keep it a secret." Dipper chuckled.

"You know what would happen to me if my Great Uncles found out I did something without their express permission. And heaven forbid I do anything to outshine Mabel." Will sighed and drooped considerably.

"I know sir." he said miserably. "I wish you didn't have to go through that." Dipper shifted.

"Yes, well." he said appearing uncomfortable. He turned to Will. "You said Mabel wanted me?"

Will nodded. "Yes sir." Dipper smirked slightly.

"Well I best finish this quickly then." He nodded to the covered hole. Will followed his gaze and sighed.

"Again sir? Why do you do this to yourself?" Dipper looked away.

"Because like I said Will, I'm a despicable human being and I deserve to feel this pain. Every life is precious and they deserve to rest properly after dealing with my sister. We both know I'm the only one in my family who cares enough to give it to them." Will sighed again.

"Very wall sir. I'll teleport you once your done." Will moved to the side of the clearing. Dipper nodded his thanks before turning to the hole. He bowed his head in respect and began to speak softly. Pacfica and Gideon strained to hear what he was saying.

" I am truly sorry for the suffering and pain you were put through. I wish I could have done more for you in life but will do what I can in your death. I hope you rest well and are compensated in the afterlife for the evil you have faced. Rest in peace my friend."

Dipper kept his head lowered for another minute before walking over to Will. Will placed his hand onto Dipper's shoulder and with a small 'pop' they were gone.

Pacifica and Gideon stared at each other.

"What was that?!" Pacifica asked. Gideon sighed.

"I'm not sure Paz, but it seems there is more to Dipper Pines than we thought." Pacifica frowned.

"Can you believe how Will acted around Dipper? I never noticed before, but every time we see him, Mabel is around. Do you think what he said was true Gid? That Dipper is good?"

Gideon snorted. "A Pines? Good? You're off your rocker Paz. No Pines is good. Especially not one of those 'Mystery Twins'." Pacifica frowned but realised Gideon wouldn't change his mind. She changed the subject.

"What do you think Dipper buried then? A Journal?" Gideon shook his head.

"No. It was too small to be one of the Journals. And besides, didn't you hear what he said before he left? He sounded like he was at a funeral or something."

Pacifica shifted. "Come on then Gid." She walked into the clearing. "let's see what he put on top. Maybe that will give us a clue about what he buried." Gideon followed her onto the clearing.

They stopped at the little mound of dirt.

And stared.

There, sticking out of the dirt was a small wooden cross. Pacifica was frozen. Why was there a cross? Gideon was only joking when he mentioned a funeral right?

"Wha-what does it say?" she asked. Gideon moved closer. He read out what was carved onto the little cross;

 ** _I'm sorry for the pain you went through I hope you have a peaceful slumber._**

 ** _Rest In Peace Bunny 38._**

 ** _28th June 2018._**

Underneath, in the wood just above the dirt, a small bunny was carved.

Gideon and Pacifica stared at each other. Earlier, when they heard Mabel tell Dipper to get rid of the rabbit she killed after her performance, they had expected him to chuck it into a bin or into the woods. They realised now that he had made the effort to trek through the woods, find a beautiful clearing, personally dig a hole (no magic! ), and bury the small, limp body of the dead rabbit. He also went a step further by giving it a good send-off and a minute of silence in respect.

"H-hey Gid?" Pacifica mumbled, afraid to speak too loud in fear of disturbing the gentle calm that had surrounded them.

"Yeah Paz?" Gideon too, spoke softly.

"Do you think Dipper does this for every bunny Mabel kills?" Gideon thought back to what Will said earlier,

* * *

 _"Again sir? Why do you do this to yourself?"_

* * *

"Yeah Paz." Gideon mumbled "I do."

Maybe Dipper Pines wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **First ever Gravity Falls fic. What did you guys think? Was it okay?**

 **SHOULD I CONTINUE?**


	2. The Gala Part1

**Hey guys! I am so glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope this one is just as good. This ended up being 14 sides of A4 so I split this into two parts. Part two will be coming sometime next month as my update schedule will be to update once a month.**

 **Tell me in the comments what you think!**

 **LINEBREAK**

Mabel looked over the guest list for this year's Pines Charity Gala. She nodded to herself as she scanned over the various rich and famous names who had R. S. V. P'd almost immediately after being invited. She turned to her Great Uncle who was overseeing the preparations for the party.

"Great Uncle Stanford I _must_ say, the guest list for this year's gala has so much diversity."

Stanford clicked his fingers and watched amused as a servant came rushing over with that day's newspaper on a silver tray. He picked it up, dismissed the man and turned to Mabel.

"Yes," he drawled "a nice mix of millionaires _and_ billionaires." he turned suddenly and smacked the rolled up newspaper he was holding into the face of an unsuspecting waiter.

"Put the oyster fork at an angle we're not animals man." the man hurriedly corrected his mistake and Stanford rolled his eyes. _'Servants these days'_ he thought.

Mabel looked up from the guest list. _'Now where the devil is...'_ she pondered before spotting her target.

"Dipper!"

The boy in question had just entered the room and after spotting Mabel and his Great Uncle, inclined his head towards them in greeting. Mabel gave her twin a once-over and narrowed her eyes. She stalked over to him.

"What did I tell you about that suit? You're supposed to be wearing the suit jacket with the _notch_ lapel, not the one with the _peak_ lapel. Go change!" she demanded.

Dipper frowned.

"But I _like_ this jacket."

Stanford strolled forwards. "Mind your sister Dipper." he towered over him, his mere presence suffocating any the defiance out of his Grand-Nephew.

"But-" Dipper protested, ready to argue.

Mabel grasped her amulet with one hand and clenched her other into a blue, ethereal glowing fist. Dipper froze as the teal light of the amulets power enveloped him. His face contorted with pain and Mabel kept it like that for a minute before releasing her fist.

Dipper gasped with relief and collapsed onto the solid wood floor beneath him. He hurriedly rose to his feet and grimaced in pain.

"Yes Great-Uncle Stanford." he mumbled. Stanford rose an eyebrow.

"What was that Dipper?" Dipper rose his voice.

"I said 'Yes Great-Uncle Stanford'."

Stanford nodded. "Good. Pines' don't mumble Dipper. You had better remember that."

Dipper nodded meekly before turning to leave. He was stopped suddenly when Mabel let out a shriek and threw her phone across the room. All the furniture began to rumble and Stanford and Dipper turned to see Mabel levitating and unconsciously controlling everything with her amulet, her unnaturally blue eyes glowed with dark and stolen power.

Stanford stepped back slightly in fear. Dipper on the other hand, took a brave step forward. The staff were either cowering or fleeing from the room in terror as Mabel's power grew more and more unstable. As Mabel's powers began to fling crockery around, Stanford desperately tried to use the rolled up newspaper in his hand to bat away the unusual projectiles.

"Stop this Mabel!" he yelled. "You are my Great Niece! Obey me!" Mabel whipped around to look at him.

"But Great-Uncle Stanford, it's not _fair!"_ her hair was floating around her head like it had a life of it's own. "That evil _Pacifica_ " she spat "won't let me get close enough to my Giddy-kins to invite him to the Gala!"

Stanford sighed. "Surely there is _someone_ who Pacifica will allow near Gideon, someone who can invite him on your behalf?"

Mabel's power lessened slightly as she looked over to her Great-Uncle questioningly.

He looked pointedly at Dipper in reply.

"And I think I know _just_ the person..."

 **LINEBREAK**

Gideon was lounging on the armchair in the Mystery Shack watching the bright glare of the T. V.

 **'You asked for it and you got it'** declared the television announcer **'An entire 48 hour marathon of Ghoul Hounders on The Used To Be About Geography Channel' (A/N - Did anybody get what I did there?)** Gideon took a sip from his Pitt Cola and patted his stomach. "Be strong bladder, we're not gonna move 'til sunset." He lay back and smiled.

Just as his show was about to start, typically, a 'Breaking News' repot rolled by and interrupted. The voice of Toby Determined came out from the T. V.

 **'We interrupt this programme to bring you breaking news!'** Gideon frowned.

"Aw what?"

Pacifica and her friends chose this moment to come running in.

"It's starting!"

"Turn it up!"

"Make room for Ariel"

This was the only warning Gideon got before the armchair he was sitting was ambushed by Pacifica and her friends.

The T. V screen changed to a shot of a dishevelled Toby in front of Pines Manor.

 **'Well tonight's the night but I've been out here for _days!'_** he claimed as the camera panned out to show various other townsfolk flocked around the luxurious mansion.

 **'The Pines Family's Annual high society Charity Gala is here.'** here, the camera turned to the gates in front of the manor. It showed a huge crowd of townsfolk behind metal barriers waiting to see beyond the gates. There were guards standing sentry to prevent them from getting too rowdy.

 **'And even though common folk aren't allowed in,'** the shot changed again to see some of the more recognisable townsfolk (Lazy Susan, Manly Dan etc.) camping out in tents and sleeping nags. **'that won't stop us camping out for a peek at the fanciness!'**

Pacifica and her friends were laying in front of the T. V in awe. "Ooo"

Gideon frowned again "Ok, could someone please explain why people care about this?"

Ariel sat up "Um, it's pretty much the best part ever! I mean come on, it has expensive food and _fancy boys!_ "

Pacifica agreed "They say each gift basket has a live kitten inside of it!"

Their other friend **(A/N - I'm calling her Chelsea as I couldn't find the voice actor for Pacifica's other friend)** Chelsea pressed herself against the T. V screen, which was showing an image of Dipper and Mabel.

"Why can't I have your life Mabel?"

Gideon sat up. "Guys, in case you don't remember, the Pines Twins are the worst!" There was a knock at the door so Gideon got up to answer it. "And that's not just me saying that because I'm scared of them, I'd say it to their face." he opened the door to see Dipper Pines in all his regal glory.

"We need to talk" he said.

Gideon blinked. "You're the worst." he slammed the door. Behind him, Pacifica and her friends gasped. Gideon turned and gestured to the recently slammed door.

"See? Told you."

The door banged again and Gideon jumped. He sighed nervously before opening the door again.

"Look," said Dipper "I don't want to be here anymore than you want me to be. I'm just here to pass along a message for my sister."

Gideon frowned. Mabel? Ew. Why couldn't she leave him alone? And come to think about it, why wasn't she here herself? Didn't she have this mega weird crush on him?

"Why should I listen to you? All you two have ever done is try to get rid of me and Pacifica."

Dipper frowned.

"Just name your price alright? I need to pass on this message and I don't want to know what she'll do to me if I don't."

At this point, Pacifica came running up. "Hi Dipper! Could you give us a minute? Thanks!" she dragged Gideon back into the Shack before Dipper could say anything.

"Gideon did you hear that? _ **I don't want to know what she'll do to me if I don't.**_ Dipper sounded scared! This could be our chance to find out what's going on with him!"

Gideon scoffed. "Dipper? Scared of Mabel? Yeah right."

Pacifica frowned. "But remember last week? What Dipper said to Will in the woods. There's something wrong with the Pines Twins Gid, and I want to know what."

Gideon laughed scornfully "They're wrong mentally Paz, that's what."

Pacifica sighed. "Please Gideon! You remember how he was in the woods. He was so different! Remember what he said about his family?"

 **LINEBREAK**

 _ **"You know what would happen to me if my Great Uncles found out I did something without their express permission. And heaven forbid I do anything to outshine Mabel."**_

 **LINEBREAK**

Gideon sighed and walked back over to Dipper.

"Fine, what's your message?" Was it just him or did Dipper's shoulders slump in relief?

"Mabel wants you to come to tonight's Gala."

"WHAT?! NO _WAY_ am I going to your place alone!"

Dipper smiled slightly. "That's what I thought you'd say, so I managed to sneak out some invites for Pacifica and those friends of hers."

There was a loud squeal from inside the Shack, letting thee two boys know they had eavesdroppers. Gideon was surprised. He hadn't expected that. In fact, he had almost expected to be kidnapped and taken to the manor by force.

He was suspicious.

"What did your sister say about this?"

Dipper grimaced, which only served to confuse Gideon even more. Weren't the Pines Twins like the closest siblings to ever exist?

"She... doesn't know yet." he sighed uncomfortably. "But she _did_ tell me to do whatever it takes to get you there. She really likes you you know, she's never been like this around anyone else."

Gideon frowned again (he was doing that a lot today) Why would Dipper go to all this trouble? They both knew Dipper could easily blackmail him into coming or take hime by force. So why risk sneaking out invites for Pacifica and her friends?

"So Mabel has _no_ idea Paz and her friends are coming?"

Dipper grimaced again. "None. I'm not really looking forward to her reaction but I knew you'd feel safer if Pacifica went too."

"And what about Paz's friends? Why did they get invites too?"

Dipper shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

Gideon glared at the older boy slightly. "Dipper..."

Dipper sighed. "I thought it would be nice ok?! That is the nice thing to do right?" he frowned "Or did I get it wrong? I just wanted to do something nice while I had the chance."

Gideon was once again surprised by Dipper Pines. He'd never expected that from _him_ of all people. He thought he was stuck-up, snobby and cruel. Not this nervous, uncomfortable and dare he say it, _kind_ person standing in his doorway.

Gideon shifted. "Thanks. I'll be there tonight." Dipper nodded and started walking away.

As Gideon shut the door he heard a distinct 'pop' sound and frowned. Why was Will here? Maybe to pick Dipper? He thought. After all, he hadn't spotted the usual Pines limo outside. He pressed his ear against the door in a desperate attempt to gain some information.

Just then, Pacifica came skipping by and frowned when she saw what Gideon was doing.

"Hey Gid, what'cha do-" she was cut off by Gideon.

"Ssshh! It's Will and Dipper! Come listen." he beckoned her to join him by the door.

Soon, they were both eavesdropping on the unaware duo outside.

"Hello Will." Dipper greeted. Will did not greet Dipper in return, instead choosing to question him.

"Why sir?"

"Why what Will? I only did what my sister asked. I convinced Gideon to come to tonight's Gala - at least for a little while anyway." Gideon and Pacifica could almost hear Will frown as he sighed.

"You know that's not what I mean sir. You _know_ what The Mistress is going to do to you when she finds out you invited Pacifica and her friends."

"She _did_ say to do whatever it takes."

"Yes sir, she did. But you and I both know how angry she'll be with you. She may have been able to handle just that Northwest girl, but her friends too?"

They heard Dipper sigh.

"Don't worry about it Will. I can handle my sister's wrath. I've done it before and I'll do it again."

Will sighed in resignation. "Very well sir. Would you like to leave now?"

"Thank you Will" Came Dipper's reply "I might as well get it over with."

There was another small 'pop' and all that was left was the quiet breathing of Pacifica and Gideon as they tried to wrap their minds around what they just heard.

"Gid?"

"Yeah Paz?"

"Do you think Mabel will hurt Dipper?"

Gideon tried to sound dismissive. "Of course not Paz, they're twins aren't they? The worst she'll do is shout at him." But although he was trying to reassure Pacifica, it sounded like e was trying to reassure himself more.

 **LINEBREAK**

Gideon and the other gasped as Dipper led them into Pines Manor. It was nothing like they had thought it would be, and yet it was also so much more. The interior was a mix of elegant and 'raw'. The hardwood furniture and flooring gave a distinct 'homey' feel as the elegant and plush decorations signified the higher status of those who lived there. Gideon had never expected the inside of this famous manor to be so snug and comfortable.

Gideon was dragged out of his musing when an unholy, ear-drum shattering shriek broke through the quiet hustle bustle of any last minute preparations before the party.

"Giddy-kins! You came!"

Gideon saw Dipper wince as Mabel came racing up to them. She stopped suddenly and eyed Pacifica and her friends with a look of disgust. "And you brought friends. Great..." she turned back to Gideon.

"Now the Giddy-kins, I can assure you that _everything_ is up to standard to make tonight absolutely _perfect_ for us." she turned to Dipper "Isn't it _brother dear?"_

Gideon frowned. Was it just him, or was Mabel's tone _cruel_ when she spoke to her brother?

Dipper's eyes widened slightly, but his face betrayed nothing of the emotions he must be feeling inside.

"Of course sister. Nothing short of the best for you and our guests."

Mabel harrumphed before facing Gideon again. "So," she said holding up her arm "shall we?"

Gideon was nervously eyeing her arm, weighing the pros and cons of his next action when he was surprisingly saved by the voice of Stanford Pine.

"Now, now Mabel. While this is a Gala for _charity_ " here, he eyed Pacifica and her friends' shoddy dresses, "it is _still_ a Pines Family Ball. We have high standards here and with both millionaires and billionaires present, it would damage our reputation if some of our" this time he glanced at Dipper meaningfully _"guests_ weren't in proper attire."

Mabel's eyes lit up. "Oh Great-Uncle Stanford! Does this mean we can dress them up?!"

Stanford nodded "It does. However, I need to talk to you so it would be best if Dipper took them."

Mabel pouted. "But Great-Uncle Stan-" Mabel was cut off sharply.

"Pines' do not argue with their elders Mabel. Behave." Mabel nodded dutifully.

"Yes Great-Uncle Stanford. I am sorry for talking back to you." Stanford inclined his head in acceptance before turning away.

"Come Mabel. This staff knows nothing of colour-coordination. I am in need of your assistance to help them... realise their mistakes."

Mabel's face shone with glee. "Of course Great-Uncle Stanford."

He turned to Dipper one last time. "Dipper I trust you can suitably outfit our guests. It is up to you however, to keep _your_ guests out of trouble. You and you alone will be responsible for any havoc they cause, therefore meaning you will be condemned to receive the suitable punishments."

"I understand Great-Uncle Stanford." Stanford nodded.

"Good. Come now Mabel." and the two elder Pines strolled away.

 **LINEBREAK**

Pacifica frowned.

The way Mabel and Stanford spoke to Dipper was weird. She'd always thought of the Pines family as this super close and super secretive family. But maybe the secrets the Pines family were keeping were far darker than she - or anybody else - had expected.

As Dipper led them to the 'changing room' she noticed he was limping. He certainly hadn't been like that this morning, so what had happened?

She briefly wondered if Dipper had been hurt for inviting her and her friends. It seemed unlikely sure, but so was finding snobby Dipper Pines giving a bunny a proper burial in the woods after it was mutilated by his sister.

Pacifica didn't really understand what was happening in the Pines family, but she was sure as hell going to find out.

 **LINEBREAK**

Gideon grumbled to himself as he pulled on the too-tight collar around his neck.

 _Of course_ all the clothes the 'Mystery Twins' had were blue and black. He was just glad he got away with wearing a plain black tux. He supposed Dipper had taken sympathy on him when he saw him grimacing at the other options.

He shuddered at the memory of the other suits.

Gideon glanced at Dipper and saw him frowning worriedly as his gaze darted about the room. Was it just him, or did Dipper look like a cornered animal?

He shook that thought out of his head. No. Dipper was a rude rich kid who took joy from making his life miserable.

Sure, whenever Dipper did something mean, Mabel was there too.

And sure, Dipper always seemed to act kinder when he was alone.

But that didn't change the fact that Dipper Pines was a _bad guy._

Right?

 **LINEBREAK**

Dipper led the four others back to the ballroom. By now, the other guests had arrived and it was crowded. Ariel and Chelsea looked around the room and gasped when their gaze settles on the buffet table on the other side of the room. "Banquet Table!" they shouted before running over to it.

Dipper tried to call them back but they were already gone. He sighed. Hopefully they wouldn't get into too much trouble. He spotted Mabel making her way over to them.

"Giddy-kins"" she exclaimed. "I was worried you got lost! Oh, and _look_ at you in that tux! You look _splendid._ You have such great taste in clothes." She gushed. Gideon shifted uncomfortably.

"O-oh Mabel. I-it was all D-dipper's idea. I-I have _no_ knowledge o-of clothes at all."

"Nonsense! I'm sure my brother did nothing. Anyway, come with me. I want to introduce you to a friend of mine from Switzerland." she grabbed his arm. "Oh, and Dipper? Great-Uncle Stanford says you have to keep the riff-raff away from the other guests. If anything goes wrong tonight it'll be your fault."

She turned, flicked her hair and strolled away. Clinging to Gideon's arm tightly as she dragged him along.

Dipper sighed before turning to Pacifica. "I guess that means I'll be your escort for this evening Miss Northwest." Pacifica was shocked at how easily Dipper took the news that he would be blamed if anything went wrong. She briefly wondered if this was a common occurrence in the Pines household.

Dipper offered her his arm.

"Shall we get going?"

 **LINEBREAK**

 **Well, there you guys folks! Part one of my take on the Reverse Northwest Manor Mystery episode. How was it? I'm kinda out of practice when it come to writing as my High School doesn't give us much chance to do it. Like I said before, Part two will be out next month as I try to keep to the schedule of updating once a month.**

 **If you guys have any ideas for part two, I'd love to hear them. Your reviews make this worth it!**

 **Blu. xxx**


	3. The Gala Part 2

**WARNING! - There will be some mentions of punishments in this chapter and an incredibly mild scene where someone is in pain. If you do not like this sort of thing then DON'T READ.**

 **-You have been warned-**

 **For this Chapter, continuing with the reversals, I've made it so Pacifica is from California like the Twins were. This is part 2 of the Gala and any ideas you have for the next one would be great. Thanks for being so patient you guys. You're the best.**

 **Special thanks to CrystalFreeze, IceHeap, (wow is there a theme?) SorairoFalls, Jade ur fan, HollystormDragoness and guest for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot.**

 **Chapter 3 : The Gala Part. 2**

Pacifica nervously smoothed down the invisible creases on her dress - well, Mabel's dress - as Dipper lead her through his labyrinth of a house. Dipper glanced over at her and ran his fingers through his hair. A nervous habit maybe?

"Are you alright Pacifica? I am sorry you are not with your friends but Mabel would have thrown a fit if I had not done as she asked."

She smiled weakly at him.

"It's fine Dipper. I just feel so out of place here."

"What do you mean?"

"Your home. It's just so magnificent, so. . ."

"rich?" She smiled.

"Yes exactly! And this dress too, I shouldn't be here. I belong in the woods with a humble home and an adventurous summer. Not here with such fine clothes and in such a beautiful place."

He snorted which surprised her. She'd never expect to hear a sound like that come from a Pines.

"You're wrong."

She stopped and looked at him, making him stop and face her. "Excuse me?" Dipper only raised an eyebrow.

"I said, 'You're wrong.'" Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say as Pacifica was immediately on the defensive.

"And how, pray tell am I wrong? How would you, rich Dipper Pines, know anything about California girl Pacifica Northwest?" He sighed.

"That isn't what I meant Pacifica."

She glared at him. "Then what _did_ you mean? Please, I didn't come here so you could tell me I am wrong Dipper, I came for Gideon. Nothing else."

"I know. I am sorry."

She stiffened.

"What I was _trying_ to say, was that you fit in very nice here. The wealthy look suits you."

"Oh."

"I am sorry if I offended you Pacifica, I was attempting to compliment your appearance and your ability to adapt so well to the current situation." He carried on walking and Pacifica had to hurry to match his long strides.

"Thank you Dipper. It was very nice of you to say that, I'm sorry I got annoyed."

"It is quite alright Pacifica. I am at fault too, I don't spend time with anyone my age other than Mabel."

"Oh."

Dipper tugged at his cuffs before changing the subject. "Does Mabel's dress fit alright? It was from her spring fad so it may be small."

"Fad? And yes, it does."

"Every season, Mabel falls for a new fashion trend or a new colour. She then insists all her clothes and accessories match. Last winter was tones of grey, spring was pastels and this summer she favours blue and black."

"Oh. So this dress is pastel green?" he glared at her.

"No. Sea Foam Green. Which looks close enough that she allowed it. Just never mention Lake Foam Green in her presence. I don't know why, but she detests that shade."

Pacifica had no idea how to answer that. Dipper sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Sorry, Mabel had me take a course on all the names for shades, fashion trends and design. She claimed that ' _ **it wouldn't do for a Pines to be out of the fashion loop.**_ '"

Pacifica frowned. Dipper kept telling her that Mabel said this or Mabel did that. Sure Mabel was Dipper's sister, but it sounded like she was running his life.

And she had the perfect way to test this.

"Dipper?"

"Yes?"

"If it's Mabel who's fads change why do you wear black and blue too?" she watched him carefully and was concerned to notice him tense up. If she hadn't been looking for a reaction, she wouldn't have even noticed. His reply concerned her too.

"Mabel is my twin, my sister. She says twins must match and I would do anything for her. And we are Pines', Pines' must always show a united front." Pacifica frowned. It was exactly as she had feared. Dipper's answer sounded like it was scripted and his monotone voice suggested that it wasn't the first time he had said this. There was definitely something going on with the Pines family and Pacifica was determined to find out what.

 **LINEBREAK**

Pacifica and Dipper idly wondered the Manor, occasionally discussing the interior design or the history of the place. Dipper had continued to answer all Pacifica's questions about him with **'Mabel says'** or **'Mabel wanted'**.

It was frustrating her to know that Dipper's life was being micro-managed like this, and he didn't even seem to realise it!

They came to a T junction in the corridor and Pacifica was about to turn right when she was pulled back by Dipper.

"Dipper why -" he cut her off.

"Sorry Pacifica. You were about to enter my Great Uncle Stanford's award room. If you took one step in there or touched anything, I'd be six feet under."

Pacifica peered around the corner to the right and sure enough, instead of the corridor she had presumed was there, there was an open space decked out with awards. Trophies, medals and certificates lined the walls and shelves around the room. In the middle was a small trophy on a pedestal with a brochure.

"My Great Uncle enjoys showing his accomplishments off to guests. He never lets anyone enter though. He is _very_ protective of them." he explained and tried to pull her away from the room.

"What's that trophy in the middle of the room?" Dipper stopped pulling her arm and turned to face the trophy. He squinted. "That's Great Uncle Stanford's proudest achievement. It's his first major science fair prize and the brochure for the university he won a scholarship for because of it. They are what led him to the rest of his research and awards."

"That's really cool."

"Yeah. He almost lost too because of his brother, my Great Uncle Stanley, broke it accidentally. If Great Uncle Stanley hadn't run home to tell him, Great Uncle Stanford would have lost his one chance at his dream school. Their dad had been disowned you see, so they didn't have access to the family fortune. It was only after he died that my Grandad and his brothers were reinstated. And even that is only until I'm of age."

Pacifica turns to Dipper. He certainly had a confusing family. "Why is that?"

He smiled weakly "Primogeniture. As my Grandad and his brothers were disowned, they don't have any really access to it. The only reason they do now is to take care of my sister and I. When I come of age all the monies and properties associated with the Pines family will belong to me."

She frowned "Isn't Mabel older though? So wouldn't it go to her?"

"She is yes, five minutes to be exact. But no, she wouldn't inherit it. The Pines family is an old one that heavily believes in primogeniture. Primogeniture states that all inheritance goes to the eldest _male_ in the family."

Pacific went to speak but Dipper held up a hand. "I completely agree that that is sexist but primogeniture has been around for centuries."

She nodded her head in acceptance and when to speak but was once more cut off. This time however, by a loud wail that made her ears ring even after it had ended. She turned to the direction it had come from.

"Mabel!" she heard Dipper shout from behind her and she stopped short at his expression. He was clearly scared for his sister, which didn't really add up to what she had found out tonight. If Dipper's life truly was being micro-managed, why would he care so much for his sister?

He turned to her, face pale "Come on, we need to find her." and without waiting for a reply, he grabbed her hand and started pulling her down a dizzying amount of corridors.

"Dipper wait!"

"I can't!" he called back "I have to find her!"

"Who?"

"Mabel! Something's wrong! She would never raise her voice like that in public otherwise."

Pacifica frowned. Well _that_ was a weird thing to say.

"It's okay Dipper, we'll find her."

Dipper looked back to her and smiled weakly.

She squeezed his hand and smiled back.

 **LINEBREAK**

Dipper and Pacifica arrived back at the ballroom panting and gasping for breath. Well, Pacifica was. Dipper was only red in the face and she supposed he would have to fit if he had to navigate through this manor every day. Once Pacifica had caught her breath Dipper opened up the ballroom doors. They gasped.

Every single guest who had shown up for the Gala was unconscious, slumped to the floor on one side of the room with theirs arms bound to their sides with a glowing band of azure magic. Crockery and decorations (Each sporting their own blue glow) were whipping around the edges of the room. In the centre, Mabel was floating above a cowering figure, her hair whipping around wildly as she turned to glare at them. Clearly, they had interrupted something.

With a start, Pacifica realised it was Gideon who was cowering.

"Mabel! What's wrong?" Pacifica jumped, having forgotten Dipper was there.

Mabel looked up and Pacifica was surprised to see tears rolling down her face. "Dipper! It's Gideon. He wants to leave me!" Dipper frowned.

"You can't force him to stay Mabel." She glared.

"Why would you say that Dipper? You never disagree with me!"

As she became angrier, the magic in the room became brighter forcing Dipper and Pacifica to look away.

Mabel turned to Pacifica and floated closer. Pacifica full-heartedly believed that she would never see something that so closely resembled a banshee again. Though considering how her summer had gone so far, it wasn't entirely out of the question that Mabel was one.

"I bet it's all your fault Pacifica. It isn't enough that you keep Gideon away from me, but now you want my brother too?!"

Pacifica shook her head "N-no Mabel, that's not what –"

"SHUT UP! I won't let you take him too!" with that, Mabel swung her hand out in a sweeping motion and an arc of blue came hurtling towards her. She had no chance of dodging so she closed her eyes and turned away from the beam, waiting for it to hit.

Instead of burning magic however, she felt someone shove her down out of the ballroom and back into the corridor. She heard a yell of pain and the doors slam so she opened her eyes, only to see Dipper flying over her. He landed a couple of meters away and rolled before stopping. She vaguely heard Mabel's desperate cry of 'Dipper!' but paid no mind as she focused on her brown-haired saviour.

She stumbled over to him and shook him.

"Dipper? Dipper! Are you okay?"

No response.

"Dipper!" he groaned and sat up.

"Dipper!" she cried and clung onto him sobbing. She didn't hear him hiss at the contact. He tensed but made no move to hug her back.

"Are you okay Pacifica?" she looked up at him shocked.

"Me? What about you? You were hit by Mabel's magic."

He smirked.

"Please Pacifica. I've been dealing with my sister all my life. That was nothing!" she gasped in horror. Did Mabel hurt Dipper all the time?

"And besides, Mabel's not the only one who knows magic. I created a shield so her blast didn't actually touch me. Pacifica sat up. "Dipper how could you? I thought you were seriously hurt! Never play a trick like that again!" she hit his chest self-righteously but pulled back in surprise when he hissed.

"Dipper?" he grimaced as he pulled himself up.

"The collision of our magic still sent me hurtling meters in the air. That's why I didn't just put up a shield in front of you." Pacifica mentally hit herself. Of course he had. She had seen him while he was airborne hadn't she?

"Sorry Dipper." He smiled slightly.

"That's ok." He started walking down the corridor, on hand clutched to his side. She half noticed that he was no longer limping.

"Uh Dipper?" he turned to face her.

"Yes?" she pointed behind her.

"The ballroom is that way."

"I know. But we can't go in there. I sealed the door."

"Well unseal it"

"I can't." she bristled slightly.

"What?!"

"It can only be unsealed on the other side. Lucky for us, Mabel is too mad to think clearly or she'd have unsealed it by now."

"So what? We just leave Gideon alone in there with your maniac of a sister until she calms down enough to let us in? What is wrong with you?" Pacifica seethed.

He was silent for a while but when he eventually spoke Pacifica was surprised at how cold his voice had gotten.

"Actually," he said "I was going to circle around to the other entrance to the ballroom. A hidden one where Mabel won't see us enter. The _only_ reason I sealed I sealed the doors was for _your_ safety. My 'maniac of a sister' was trying to kill you because she thought she was losing another member of her family. She's protective." he turned and walked away.

Pacifica felt horrible. She had just insulted Dipper, his actions for protecting her and his sister. Sure she didn't regret insulting Mabel, but she did regret hurting Dipper.

"Dipper wait!" she hurried after him, lifting her dress so it didn't trip her. He made no move to slow down.

"I'm sorry! I just thought you were going to let Mabel hurt Gideon. He's my best friend."

Dipper didn't say anything. He just continued to stalk through his home, clearly hurt as Pacifica struggled to match his pace.

 **LINEBREAK**

Dipper stopped suddenly in front of a door, making Pacifica hit his back.

"why did we stop?" he turned slightly.

"To warn you. This hallway shows all of the Pines families' proudest 'accomplishments'." he said, emphasising the word accomplishment with a sneer.

"As far as my family knows, i have no knowledge of this place. Please do not talk of what you see here to anyone." he looked her in the eye pointedly. "Including Gideon."

Pacifica frowned. Surely there was nothing _that_ horrible in here...right?

"Can't we go another way?"

"Not unless you want to take another 25 minutes to reach your friend." Jeeze, how _big_ was this house?

"Fine. I promise I won't" 'at least not until I'm back at the Shack with Gideon.' she thought.

"Thank-you."

He opened the door.

 **LINEBREAK**

Pacifica couldn't understand why Dipper didn't want her to speak of this place. There were so many paintings and photos depicting all the amazing his family has done for the town. Making peace treaties, starting charities, donating to Gravity Falls. Why would anyone want to hide this?

Almost as though he were reading her mind, Dipper spoke "It's not as great as it looks. Every painting and picture has documents that m match them. They don't tell the same thousand word stories as the pictures do."

Pacifica looked, and sure enough, beneath every picture was a pedestal with a file on it.

"What do you mean?"

Without breaking his stride, (it was a long hallway) he pointed to an article of a Pines at the opening of Pinefield Park, the only park in Gravity Falls. The name made much more sense now.

"That man was my Great Uncle's Grandfather. He wasn't the one to design the park. He only funded it. He stole the designs from a budding architect who was visiting Gravity Falls for the summer. His is the only name on the dedication plaque."

They reached the door at the end of the hallway.

"The Pines family is one of the worst I know. Pines' steal, lie and in extreme cases, break the law. A Pines does whatever it takes to win. Whether it's winning the public's opinion or coming first in class, a Pines cannot be anything but the best. Is we aren't, there are severe consequences."

Pacifica shuddered at the idea. Her parents would _never_ put that kind of pressure on her.

"Everyone in my family jumps at the chance to get fame and fortune. They'll blackmail, gossip and threaten to get what they want." he looked away from her, staring at the soft, pine-wood door in front of him.

"And I'm ashamed to be related to them."

A silence fell over the two as Pacifica tried to wrap her mind around this new information. Sure she new the Pines were a cruel family, but she never knew they were _that_ bad. Dipper opened the door.

"You coming?"

 **LINEBREAK**

Pacifica had to admit, she was nervous. After her latest encounter with Mabel she was in n rush to go back. However, her best friend was counting on her to save him.

Dipper confidently strode towards the door that he had told Pacifica about earlier. While he may seem completely controlled and detached form the situation, he was worried and scared inside. He _knew_ he would get pinned for the blame for this somehow. He always was if something went wrong, no matter how obviously the blame lay with someone else.

He was glad to get away with only a limp last time his Great Uncle and sister punished him. He was also lucky no one at the party had noticed it (so he thinks) before it disappeared due to his magic accelerating his healing. If they had, then the Pines' would be questioned on it and he would be punished again. Only much, much worse.

He opened the door.

He spotted his Great Uncle Stanford at one side of the room strolling through a crowd of unconscious guests. Clearly, Mabel trusted him enough to leave him alone. All of the others were still immobilised with Mabel's magic.

The girl herself was, by now, standing in the middle of the room. One hand spread towards the party-goers as she watched Gideon in front of her. Dipper could tell that doing all of this for so long was a strain for her as she had begun to pant slightly and sweat beaded her brow.

He took a hesitant step forward.

"Mabel?" she spun around quickly.

"Dipper! Come here, i need your help." he frowned but nonetheless moved forwards. In doing so, he revealed a frightened Pacifica behind him.

Mabel's face of relief immediately twisted into a snarl.

"YOU!" she flicked the wrist of her free hand quickly and Pacifica's arms were suddenly snapped to her sides as a bad of blue circled her torso.

Mabel gestured and Pacifica found herself with the other guests and twins' Great Uncle.

Fortunately (or unfortunately depending how you look at it) she was still conscious.

Stanford grunted at her before moving on.

Mabel shifted her gaze back to Dipper with a gentle smile.

"Come on Dipper, i need your help with Gideon."

Dipper's face contorted to one of confusion before he shook it off and took a hesitant step forward.

"Why Mabel? What did he do?" he asked. He knew _exactly_ what Mabel wanted his help with and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"He thinks that the townsfolk should be allowed to come here too. He doesn't agree with how i treat them either. He wanted to leave after that so I told him he couldn't but then he went towards the switch for the main gate. So then I just _had_ to stop him." she pouted at Dipper playing the victim. "come help me Dipper! He needs to see things my way like you do."

Dipper froze before nodding jerkily and walking to Mabel. Pacifica struggled against her bonds fruitlessly, not wanting to witness whatever horrors the twins had prepared.

"Dipper no! Don't do it, you're better than this!"

Mabel thrust a hand to Pacifica once more and magic covered her mouth, preventing her from speech.

"Silence fool. You've had Dipper to yourself long enough! I won't allow you to corrupt him any further." she turned to smile sweetly ay her brother.

As Dipper reached Mabel, the two girls watched in shock as he completely ignored her and carried on pats her. Mabel reached out and grasped his arm.

"Dipper! What are you doing?"

He didn't look at her, but carried on staring forwards, a look of grim determination on his face.

"Answer me!" she spun Dipper around and gasped. She let go of his arm as if shocked and stumbled back.

"Great Uncle Stanford!" she gasped, staring wide-eyed at Dipper. "His eyes!"

Stanford frowned. "Mabel? What's wrong? What on _earth_ are you doing?"

She turned to him, her eyes shining with fear. "His eyes are _brown_ Great Uncle Stanford, _brown_." Her Great Uncle's eyes snapped sharply up to her from the Gala guests.

"What?!" he demanded "Are you quite sure Mabel?" she nodded fearfully.

Stanford stalked towards them and Pacifica watched in confusion. What did it mean if Dipper's eyes were brown?

Dipper stared forwards impassively as his Great Uncle loomed towards him. There were maybe ten steps between them when he turned around and carried on walking towards the switch for the main gate.

Stanford was _**furious**_.

"Don't turn your back on _me_ boy" he snarled.

He jogged to Dipper intent on stopping him. As he reached for his Great Nephew's shoulder, Dipper spun on his heel quickly and flung out his arm.

Everybody conscious in the room gasped (well Pacifica tried to) as Dipper's eyes glow white and an arc of blinding white flung his Great Uncle across the room. The other three teens winced slightly (You didn't forget about Gideon did you?) as he hit the wall heavily and slumped, unconscious on the ground.

Dipper turns to the gates again.

He lifts his hand to pull down the switch when he suddenly stiffened, a blue aura of magic surrounding him and preventing movement.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Dipper" came the silky and terrifying sound of his sister's voice.

"It seems that you need another obedience lesson brother dear."

Gideon and Pacifica caught each other's eyes and frowned in confusion. What did she mean?

Before they could question it any further, Dipper spoke up through gritted teeth.

"Mabel, you cannot force anyone to share your views. Besides, isn't it enough that you keep _me_ here? The least you could do is let _them_ go. They don't deserve this."

Her reply was to slowly clench her hand into a fist, eliciting a gasp of pain from Dipper.

Pacifica and Gideon watched in horrid fascination as Dipper struggled against what was apparently, immense pain.

The whole ordeal could have lasted seconds or half an hour for all they knew but Dipper refused to take his hand from it's outstretched position.

Pacifica, who had the better vantage point, watched in interest as Dipper's face contorted from one of pain to one of anger. With a final, furious cry, Dipper somehow lurched forward and pulled down the switch. In doing so, a huge blast of white magic left him and glowed brighter and brighter until everyone had to look away.

Once the light dulled down, Pacifica and Gideon blinked furiously to get the spots out of their eyes. They glanced around the room and noticed in surprise that all the party guests were back to normal - almost as if nothing had happened. They made their way towards each other and latched on, desperate for some sort of relief after that terrifying ordeal.

Gideon pulled away first. He looked around and frowned.

"What happened to Mabel Paz?" she looked up at his question, wondering the same thing.

She spotted Dipper on the other side of the room, still by the switch talking amicably to one of the guests.

By the time they reached Dipper, he had finished talking to what appeared to be a high-ranking member f society and turned to them.

Pacifica casually noted that yes, his _eyes_ were brown instead of the bright blue she was used to. She also noticed that the smile that Dipper had gave them when they arrived was genuine. Not a blank one, a weak one or the smirk she was accustomed to.

"Ah, there you are!" he said "I was looking for you two." he frowned slightly "I'm dreadfully sorry about what happened tonight, are you both okay?"

Gideon was shocked to hear and see the genuine concern Dipper had for them. He was about to ask what happened to Mabel when Pacifica beat him to it.

"Yes, yes we're fine Dipper. What about you? And what happened to Mabel?"

Dipper smiled lightly at her "Me? I've honestly never felt better than I do now. You could almost say I feel _free._ " and i had Mabel and my Great Uncle Stanford taken to their rooms. They won't wake until tomorrow." he turned to Gideon. "The gates are open now. Unfortunately, the security detail my family hired are stopping anyone without an invitation from getting in. They'll let you out though," he glanced at Pacifica "both of you."

A shout came from the buffet table and Dipper turned his gaze to that direction. "Terribly sorry, but it seems as though I have to go sort something out. I hope you both enjoy the rest of your nights." before they could say anything, Dipper was gone.

Pacifica turned to Gideon.

"Well then. _That's_ something i never want to do again." he chuckled.

She held out her arm. "Come on the Gid, i don't know about you, but i feel like going back to the Shack and watching some Ghoul Hounders."

Gideon let out a small whoop and started dragging Pacifica away; eager to start watching his favourite show.

The next time they saw Dipper, his eyes were back to that unnatural bright blue, his posture straight and his face blank.

It wasn't for a long time that Gideon and Pacifica remembered that Dipper's hand was no where near his amulet when he cast his whit magic.

 **Wow. What a chapter. That honestly took** _ **way**_ **too long to write and type. What did you guys think then? It's up to you what the next chapter will be. Can't wit to hear your ideas.**

 **All comments welcome, I love all my readers.**

 **Blu xxx.**


	4. Making Plans

**So hey, I'm here. I finally updated. It's NOT a long chapter because I've been super busy (details at the bottom) but I hope you enjoy it all the same. I love all the comments I got so special thanks to CrystalFreeze, SorairoFalls and the two Guests for commenting.**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own Gravity Falls. Alex Hirsch does.**

Mabel groaned as she slowly came to. She squinted in the early morning light that broke through her curtains and frowned. When did she go to bed last night? She certainly didn't remember saying goodbye to the guests. In facet, the last thing she _did_ remember was a flash of ... brown ... eyes.

She sat up suddenly, her head spinning wildly as she realised what must have happened.

Dipper.

She didn't know how and she didn't know why, but somehow, Dipper had broken through her spell. Which should be _impossible._ She rose and hurriedly dressed. She must speak to Great Uncle Stanford.

 **LINEBREAK**

Stanford had come to a similar realisation. He was just leaving his bedroom (where he suspected he was placed under Dipper's orders) when Mabel rushed into him.

"Mabel?" she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Great Uncle Stanford. I should not have run. However, I have an issue I must speak of with you though."

"And I with you niece. Come," he said placing a hand on her back and guiding her down the corridor. "let us speak in my study. No one will hear us there."

 **LINEBREAK**

After a good half hour, Mabel and Stanford came up and dismissed several theories for what had happened the night before. Stanford sat at his desk looking through books full of complicated calculations while Mabel paced the room and spouted off any ideas that came to her.

"Do you think it was his natural magic? It's rare enough for humans to have it so we don't actually know what he's capable of. Maybe it grew stronger as he grew older and finally the seal couldn't contain it anymore.

Stanford frowned and dismissed it. " research was full proof. His magic could not break through the control of his amulet or yours. Your amulet is there to give you the ability to wield magic and so you can control Dipper. Dipper's amulet is there to limit his magic and to make him do what we want."

"I know Great Uncle Stanford. The amulets also changed the colour of our eyes to blue so if his eyes are brown, then something must have gone wrong."

Stanford sent her a glare as if to say _'_ _ **Obviously**_ _you stupid child.'_ and carried on flicking through notes.

Mabel stopped pacing and sat down heavily on the leather couch in the corner. She leaned back and stretched her legs out as she flopped ungracefully. She sighed before her eyes widened in realisation and she sat forwards suddenly.

"What about distance?" She asked. Stanford turned to her.

"What?"

"Yeah," she said "distance. Would the distance between Dipper and I weaken the connection?"

He frowned. "I don't think so Mabel it doesn't make much sense." he tried but Mabel was on a roll.

"Think about it Great Uncle Stanford! After we got the amulets so we could control Dipper, his magic and later his fortune, we were never apart. And if we were, it was only for a short length of time. Dipper spent _hours_ away from me last night while he watched Pacifica and me using so much magic as well as that must have weakened the amulet enough for his to break through!" she was breathless at the end but her eyes were sparkling.

"But couldn't you argue that it was just because you used too much magic?" she shook her head gleefully.

"No Great Uncle Stanford. You've seen me in training. I've used the same amount, if not more magic than that before and Dipper was still firmly in our control."

Stanford stood and strode to one of his bookcases. He scanned it until finding the book he was after and pulling it out. He flicked through until he found the right page.

"You could be right Mabel. But we'll have to run some tests."

"Tests? What kind of tests?"

"We'll have him spend some time with others in Gravity Falls. See how he reacts, if his personality changes back to how it was," she looked at him fearfully.

"And if it does?"

He grinned at her. A dark grin, one promising pain.

"Then we'll just have to make sure he never leaves our sides again."

They grinned sadistically.

Unknown to the two scheming Pines', a little blue Dream Demon was floating by the door Stanford had forgotten to shut properly listening in in horror.

 **LINEBREAK**

Gideon Gleeful and Pacifica Northwest were covering a shift for Robbie in the gift shop of the Mystery Shack. Pacifica, who had jumped at the chance to do something for Robbie, lay across the counter playing with her hair. Gideon swept the floor of the empty gift shop, occaisionally sending a glare at Pacifica for dragging him into this.

"Hey Gid?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk about last night?"

Gideon stopped sweeping and instead leaned against the broom as he faced Pacifica.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

She sat up and spun 90 degrees so her legs were dangling off the counter. "What happened with Mabel?"

He shrugged. "All I did was disagree with her views on the townsfolk. It annoyed her a bit but she continued to say horrible things about them anyway. When she started insulting you I finally lost you."

Pacifica sighed "Oh Gid..."

"I know, I know, but she'd been going on and on for an hour by this point. I know she usually insults you and I usually ignore it, but if our places were switched, wouldn't you do the same?"

"I suppose."

"See? Anyway, after that I tried to leave but she blocked me. When I kept trying to leave she cried about how I was leaving her just like everybody else. I told her that I didn't love her and that I never had. Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say as she screamed and her magic went wild. You and Dipper came in not long after." He stood properly and put his broom away in the corner.

"I swear Paz," he said turning to her "my heart just about stopped when she threw that blast of magic towards you. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm really thankful Dipper saved you."

Pacifica smiled sadly. "Yeah I was too. I was even sorrier after I insulted Mabel in front of him though."

Gideon frowned. "What? Why? Did he do something to you Paz? Are you alright?"

Pacifica laughed slightly "I'm fine Gid. He just got really upset that I degraded Mabel. He told me she was only trying to 'protect' him from me because he's the only family she has left."

Gideon mulled this over "That makes sense. After you both left, Mabel started crying - and I mean sobbing - while she floated. I asked her if she was OK and she started talking about how you were stealing her baby brother away from her and that it wasn't fair. That she had put so much work into making him 'perfect' and that you were ruining him."

"That's a bit odd." she said. Gideon smirked.

"I never said she made any sense."

Pacifica laughed.

"The Pines twins sure are close aren't they Paz?"

"Yeah. Though maybe a bit _too_ close."

He sent her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"After we left you and Mabel and even before we arrived the first time, I tried to ask Dipper some questions about himself. Because I wanted to know why he acted the way he did in the woods."

Gideon nodded for her to go on.

"Well everytime I asked him something about himself it would always start with something like 'Mabel said' or 'Mabel thought' or 'Mabel wanted'. It sounds like Mabel is super controlling.

He frowned thoughtfully.

"Y'know Paz, that actually makes the 'perfect' comment make more sense. If he's being controlled and only just reached her expectations."

Pacifica gasped. "You're right!"

"And now that I think about it, what if Dipper is _literally_ being controlled?"

"Gid?" he turned to her, eyes bright.

"Listen to me Paz! Remember how Stanford and Mabel acted when Dipper's eyes were brown? What if his eyes were _supposed_ to be brown? The shade of blue those twins have for their eyes is unnatural anyway."

Pacifica frowned at this. Surely this was was nonsense. It was way too over the top. But... it did make sense. At least a little bit.

"But wouldn't that mean Mabel is being controlled too?"

Gideon slumped his shoulders.

"I hadn't though of that. Maybe she is being controlled. But that leaves the question of who would control Mabel and Dipper.?"

"I don't know."

"We'll need some evidence." he decided.

Pacifica warily eyed her friend. Really, she did love him but he could get _very_ carried away _very_ easily when it came to his 'investigations'. Like that time she caught him rooting through Bud's underwear drawer to prove he was a fraud. She shuddered at the memory. She would never unsee the horrors Gideon found in there.

"What kind of evidence Gid?"

"Video evidence would be the best. We can use my old video recorder and follow Dipper or Mabel around to see if their eyes turn brown. If they do, we can rewind the tape to see what or who caused it and try to cause it again. As far as we know Dipper is a _much_ nicer person when he has brown eyes."

Pacifica still wasn't convinced. All she could remember was those mysterious stains on Bud's things.

"You sure that's all we'll do?"

"Yeah."

She relented.

"Alright Gid. We'll do that. But we should follow Dipper. He's the less likely of the two to kill us if he finds us."

Gideon grinned. "I was going to suggest that anyway. Anything that will keep me away from Mabel for as long as possible."

"Well let's get ready then Gid. We have a long day ahead of u-" Pacifica was cut off when a serious of loud, sharp knows came from the door to the gift shop.

The two preteens glanced at each other in confusion. This was the _gift shop_ and the Mystery Shack wasn't shut. Tourists would come right in, so who was at the door and why would they knock?

Pacifica jumped down from where she was sitting and made her way to the door, Gideon following close behind her. She opened the door and gaped. Gideon peered around from where he was hiding behind her and did the same.

Pacifica spoke to the figure "Dipper? What are you doing here?"

 **Aww do you guys hate me?** **I bet you all hate me. I'm really sorry this is so short but I've been really busy this month. I've gotten a job, started some difficult work experience and I'm juggling my 5 Highers at school along with homework and home life. I only had a break to start writing this yesterday and I'm a REALLY slow typer so it took me a while.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all liked it and I would love to know what you want to happen next. Please leave comments to tell me what you thought!**

 **Blu xxx.**


End file.
